Bloodlust
by hawaiianflower
Summary: Slash. Josef is drinking from humans again and Mick will do anything to stop him. In the process, other feelings come out.


"josef! Open the damn door!" Mick screamed at the top of his lungs. He pounded furiously until finally, mercifully, the door opened.

"it's 2 am. What can you possibly want?" josef opens the door a crack eyes red with bloodlust.

Mick barges past not bothering to mask his disgust as he uses one arm to pin his oldest friend to the wall.

"my, getting friendly are we?" josef sneers kicking the door shut as he squirms to get out of mick's grasp.

With a resounding thud, Mick slams him harder into the wall breathing heavily on to him, adrenaline pumping through his dead veins. "you wouldn't happen to know why all these humans are popping up dead?" he manages through gritted teeth. "you're going to blow our cover josef!"

The elder vampire's eyes slit, getting redder-and bloodthirstier-by the minute. "you know how many vampires there are in the city and you're blaming me? Frankly I'm offended mick. And I've done so much for you." he gasps but somehow maintains his smug tone.

Mick slams into him again then releases him, pacing feverishly. "they have your scent. Your mark. Your type!" his volume only increases as he thinks still refusing to meet his best friends gaze.

Sliding his hands in pocket and arrogantly crossing his ankles, josef leans against the wall, almost without a care now. "I can't do it anymore Mick. I need live human blood. What you've been giving me won't substitute. Fuck, the only other way it tastes as good is to drain a vampire itself." he sighs aridly "and humans are far more willing than vampires. It's a shame, really, but I can't help myself."

Mick paces back and forth, back and forth. He thinks over and over again how he should just kill you; how big of an idiot he will be if he says it. And then he does. "I'm willing."

Josef's eyes flash burgundy, the want in them so strong Mick had never seen the likes of it before. He licks his lips slowly, his fangs poorly concealed. "are you sure?" he hisses.

Mick gulps, but nods. He tilts his head a little, baring his neck.

Josef comes closer, opening his mouth, about to take the plunge when Mick grips his wrist and twists, finally meeting his eyes.

"don't kill me, you son of a . Take what you need and stop." he whispers harshly.

Josef doesn't reply, sinking his teeth into mick's flesh. The sensation is exactly as he remembered it, if not better, as his teeth sear open flesh, drinking from the fountain of frozen blood in his closest friends dead body.

Instantly the pain rips through mick's entire body and yet the feeling that overwhelms him is not one of torture but of submittance, perhaps even pleasure. "ohhh!" he moans as he feels his skin break, josef pressing against him, his senses flooded with electricity.

Josef pressures his hands against Mick taking more as he feels his friend give in, and an animalistic instinct takes over. To his surprise he feels himself growing hard.

Mick doesn't even hesitate, his hands rushing to josefs pants, undoing them in a hurry. No longer thinking, merely feeling-no, wanting- he grabs him, crying out again.

Josef removes his teeth from his friends neck, keeping his promise and finding the lust still there. He groans as mick's hands wrap around him, rubbing in all the right places, kissing him before roughly turning him around.

Mick fumbles to undo his pants as well, even with the aid of josef. With labored breathing, he finally feels them hit the floor as both men are still caught up in the moment of unexpected emotions to realize what was happening.

Later, Josef hits the floor first, being the scrawnier of the two, but kisses Mick's neck when he joins him. "well...that was not what I had expected to happen at all."

Mick closes his eyes as the heat of josefs breath hits him. "I...I've never done that before."

Josef smirks "I've drank from vampires before, but trust me, that has never happened before to me either."

Mick swallows then scurries up rushing to get his pants back on. "that never happened." he says more to convince himself than anyone else, yet as he looked at josef lying there, unapologetically naked, he found his resolve weakening.

Josef sighs, irritated. "oh, stop being such a pretty boy. Neither of us have felt so alive since we died and you know it."

Mick freezes. His friend was right. It was why he had been so livid. He wanted to make josef the best man he could be, dead or alive. He always had. And it was the first time thoughts of doing this had entered his mind when he got into passionate arguments with josef. And that had felt...amazing. He'd wanted josef secretly for so long. Mick clears his throat, attempting a smirk. "I just thought maybe we could go to the bedroom now. And then it's my turn to do the biting."

Affecting his usual elegance even now, josef jumps up. "now that's more like it."


End file.
